


Three-Legged Race

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: 4x10, Double Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, cuffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You know, for the next Police picnic we should do the three-legged race together."  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Legged Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [December21st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/gifts).



> Beckett was joking. I think. But I'm sure I wasn't the only one who couldn't get the image out of my head. Double drabble written for the Castleland Secret Santa on LJ.

"Look at them go." Ryan plucked another sandwich from the tupperware box before reclining on the picnic blanket he shared with Jenny.

They watched as Castle and Beckett quickly outstripped all the other competitors in the race.

Esposito examined their technique critically. "It doesn't look like it should work, and yet it does."

Castle's left arm was wrapped around Beckett's waist, their left hands clasped together tightly as they ran, speeding towards the finish line.

"They've got a rhythm." Ryan watched in awe.

Jenny shook her head admiringly. "They're so in sync."

"They're partners." Lanie was smiling softly.

"So are we." Ryan frowned at Esposito. "Why don't we ever do the three-legged race together?"

They watched as Castle and Beckett broke the crime scene tape marking the finish line. Their momentum carried them on for a short distance until one of them -- nobody could say for sure which one -- tripped, bringing them both down to the ground. They landed on top of each other, rolling over until they were tangled together in a heap. Clearly, neither minded.

"Eww." Ryan averted his eyes from 'Mom and Dad' getting overly friendly in the grass.

Esposito laughed loudly. "Dude. That's why."

 **End**


End file.
